Naruto The Detective Story!
by TheCrazyNinjaShipper
Summary: Naruto; a private detective and his assistant Sasuke are asked to solve a case one day, but what awaits them is not expected! What will happen? What will they find out? Find out meeeeooow!
1. Chapter 1

Ninja Person Shipper Lion Unicorn thing presents...

This Wretched Town. (A Naruto Fanfiction.)

**A/N: Hello Everybody! What should I call you guys? Hmmm... Shippettes! Alright my lovely Shippettes, here we go. This is a fanfiction that is highly based on a couple of things.**

**1. A story my sister wrote.**

**2. The Wolf Among Us.**

**3. Life mother truckers. Get used to it.**

**It's a detective story where detective Naruto and his assistant Sasuke try to figure out the recent mystery of the death of a woman they know nothing about. If you have played or watched another person play The Wolf Among Us, then the story may be laid out in front of you already... but it will still be interesting as you can find out who is who (For example, who will Georgie Porgie be and all dat stoof).**

**This has many Trigger Warnings as it involves some stuff that you as an individual may want to avoid. Here they are:**

**. Fighting/ Violence.**

**. Self Harm.**

**. Prostitution.**

**. Rape.**

**. Swearing.**

**And more. This is life people; get used to it.**

**Now I've filled up a whole page of this word document with prefaces, I'm out. Enjoy!**

**Naruto's PoV:**

The dim and badly lit room swam in front of me, as if someone had cast a spell on me. I shook my head, determined to get rid of the dizzy feeling, while also trying to fathom why I felt dizzy; not the cleverest thing to do as it just made me even dizzier. _I must look like a right moron, _I thought, coming back to my senses.

And then I realized; It was just another normal day, sat in my office, doing paper work. Well, I don't work for the CIA or MI whatever, so I should expect this boring life.

Then again, I wasn't named a Private Detective for nothing. Where were the crimes? Where were the cases? Jesus Christ, I even had an assistant!

Ever heard the saying "Speak of the devil and he will come"?

Yeah, well, it's true.

At that moment, my assistant, Sasuke Uchiha, walked into the room. And let me tell you something; Sasuke could definitely be classed as "The Devil".

He had jet black hair that stood up at the back (It kind of looked like a duck but if you ever told him that he would kill you) and dark black eyes. The thing about the eyes was, in the sunlight they kind of looked like they were tainted red. Weird, right? He also had a permanently scowling face, as if everyone and everything around him was insignificant and vile. It's as if he looked down on you, condescending brat. He wore mostly black clothes, skinny jeans and short sleeved shirts, with his trademark studded belt that he seemed to wear all the time. he wore black converse most of the time, but would sometimes switch to some Vans or sometimes Doc's. He also wore a bejewelled watch, that seemed to have pure, real diamond on it, but I doubted it. Sasuke wasn't one for flashy jewellery. Except the earrings. Sasuke had a collection of earrings, skulls, snakes, gems, and allsorts! But enough about that, this story is meant to be about me. Oh, just one more thing about Sasuke, he carries a knife 24/7. Yup. You heard me. Or read me, or whatever. A knife. And another thing, whenever you ask him about it, he replies in his deep monotone,

"I have my reasons, Ok? _Now Drop It._"

Scary right? Anyway, on with the plot.

When Sasuke walked in I saw he was carrying something, a folder? I wondered what it was, before having it brandished in my face and thrown down on my desk.

"It's from my brother, Itachi." He said.

"That's commander Uchiha to you, punk. What is it?" I asked, opening it up and peering at the papers inside.

"Some files. A new case, I think. The whole of Scotland Yard is stumped. You're the brainy one here, dumbass. Read it if that brain of yours hasn't fried." He replied, scowling.

And so, our journey began.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Sasuke's PoV:**

Honestly, that punk knew nothing. Scotland Yard may be turning to him for help but he was utterly stupid.

"Hey Sasuke. What is the stuff you just threw at me even though I can read perfectly well and could find out on my own, duuuuur?"

Christ, that's what he sounded like in my head.

I answered him in my usual tone, though in reality I was kind of excited. A new case? Finally! My job was getting boring seeing as all I had to do was bring Naruto endless cups of tea.

While Naruto was browsing the files, I began to wonder what the case could be about. Scotland Yard, stumped? That was unusual. And they were turning to Naruto for help? I hate to say it but I may have underestimated him...

As I was thinking I dug around in my pocket, desperate for the thing I knew was there. And soon I found it; right at the bottom of the pockets in my jeans. I then put my hand in my other pocket and brought out my lighter, and lit up a cigarette. I know I shouldn't smoke, being only 22 years old, but it was like a sanctuary. 3 seconds to get it going, 2 seconds to inhale, and 1 second is the time it takes for all your worries and stress to disappear. Gone, poof! Just like that.

"Why are you smoking in _my_ office?!" Naruto shouted, trying not to breath in my smoke.

"I can smoke wherever I want. Just open up a window, idiot." I replied, showing some emotion for once by snapping at him.

As you can see, our relationship isn't one of those that is a good one.

"You do it. I'm busy." Came his reply, then he let himself be sucked back into the world that the files had opened up for him.

I figured that he was right, since the files and reports were pretty important, so I went over to the window and opened it for him.

Wait no. I take that back. I didn't open it _for him_. I just opened it.

"What are they about anyway?" I asked him, indicating to the pieces of paper that he was holding in his hand.

"It's a new case," He replied, his eyes still scrolling across the page, reading it. "There has been a girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes, around the age of 18-20, gone missing. They believe she has been kidnapped."

"Or at worst, killed."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Naruto's PoV:**

"Or at worst killed." I finished, in a final tone.

There was a moment of silence, as if we were commemorating the girl's disappearance, then Sasuke asked,

"What was her name?"

"... Hang on a second, I'm reading that now." I answered, skimming the pages to find any trace of a name.

Finally, I found it.

"She doesn't seem to have a last name... But she's called TenTen." I said, answering his question before reading on.

"TenTen, hmm? Weird name for a girl like her. Asian, perhaps?" Sasuke asked. (**A/N: Don't want to offend anyone I just said that maybe she was Asian coz Naruto the anime is Japanese don't kill me if this offends you...)**

"Perhaps." I said, sipping my tea. "We should find out where she worked at first. Maybe her friends at her working place know something about it. It doesn't say anything in here but this is just the brief report. The real thing is in the archives. Go ask commander Itachi for it." I said, talking fast so as to get my speech over with quickly.

"Can I have your pass then?" Sasuke asked. "I don't have authority remember?"

I looked up at him, and for once felt warmth towards him. He wasn't complaining, he wasn't growling or scowling. In fact, I think I may have even say a trace of a smile on his lips; but I wasn't going to go that far.

"Sure." I smiled, searching in my desk draw for my card. Soon I found it, pulled it out, and threw it to him. "There you go. But do be quick. I am quite intrigued by this case." I finished, going back to the reports and making notes in my journal.

**Sasuke's PoV:**

I caught the pass swiftly, before exiting the room and walking up to my brother's office. He was the boss. The boss of everyone. I don't know how he did it, to be honest. The stress would eat away at my brain and my conscience in no time.

I entered the lift ((Elevator for you Americans)) and pressed the button to go up to the top floor. Soon I was there, after walking down the long corridor, and I knocked on his door. There was no answer for a while, but I could hear him writing with his pen inside the room. Ignoring me, was he? Well, he didn't know it was me yet. Soon he would.

I knocked again, this time louder, and whined his name.

"Weasel~" I sung, loud enough for him to hear me. That'd grind his gears, all right! Only moments later, the door swung open and he glared down at me, but I still kept an innocent look on my face.

"What do you want?" He scowled.

"I need access to the archives, Niii-Saaan! (Big brother, I think)." I whined, staring up at his like a small kitten. Hmm, me looking innocent? Wow! Well, there's a first time for everything...

"You know you're not allowed down there, Sasuke." Came his reply, and I laughed.

"I'm here on official business." I said with authority, showing him the pass.

"Oh, Naruto sent you? Well come with me then. I have the key."

"Thanks, bro." I said, obediently entering the lift with him and heading down to ground floor.

"No problem. Sorry, I've been so mean lately, Sasuke. I'm just kinda stressed." He said, rubbing his forehead.

"Trust me, I know the feeling." I answered. "Wanna fag?" I asked offering the packet.

"No! Sasuke, I let you have that stuff because I know I can't stop you, not because I hope you'll offer me some!" He laughed.

Soon enough we had left the lift and gone to get the full reports on the recent disappearance. I brought them back up to Naruto soon after. And he read them. Quietly. Until he got to the end.

He gasped before saying something that sounded like. "I wasn't expecting this..."

"Expecting what?" I asked with mild interest.

"TenTen is a prostitute."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**A/N: I hope you are enjoying the story so far! If you like it, feel free to leave a review telling me what you think! You can say whatever you want... You please refrain from slagging me off! . Alright, Enjoy this chapter!**

**Naruto's PoV:**

I could tell both me and Sasuke were shocked by the icy silence that filled the room.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked me, peering at the files himself.

"Yeah, it says it here look," I said, beginning to recite the passage of text.

"Name: TenTen. It is believed she has no last name.

Age: Unknown at the moment. However, she is believed to be 18-20 years of age.

Height: Exact height unknown. 4'11" – 5'3" is most recent survey.

Weight: 47.3 kg.

Appearance: Dark brown hair, worn in two buns on top of the head. Large brown eyes; that's all they really have here.

Profession: Unknown. However, she is believed to be unemployed. Despite this fact, many people have seen her at the Pudding 'n' Pie..."

"Hmm..." Sasuke mumbled, deep in thought. "She could be there for the pleasure. Is it a females only kinda place?" He asked me.

"Yes, I do believe it is. Though it might not be. And on top of all that we should talk to the manager of that wretched place. Sasuke, would you-" I began to say, but I was cut off immediately.

**Sasuke's PoV:**

No way was I going to that place. Ugh, just... Just no. Of all the places in this Wretched town I could have had to go- Hell! I'd rather go to the famous lake, the place where they dump. Oh, and what are they dumping? Dead Bodies.

"Naruto... Sir. This is your case and I believe that you should investigate yourself. Besides, I'm not very good at gathering information. You should go, and I will come with you!" I rambled, trying to think of more excuses to not go.

"Sasuke," Said Naruto's calm voice. "I know you don't want to go, and neither do I. But we have to."

And that's what we did. Just great.


End file.
